1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a softball/baseball pitcher's pitching practice apparatus. The apparatus of the invention is designed to give instant visual feed back to any user of the device to avoid the “danger” zone of the opposing hitters they will be facing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous patents have been issued for pitching practice devices that comprise a target at which a pitcher can “aim” when delivering a pitched ball. Those and other conventional devices often include a net or other enclosure that is adapted to receive and capture a pitched ball where no catcher is present. Still other prior art devices incorporate mechanical means with a power supply, vertical members and cross-arms, some of which are made adjustable through the use of clamps, set screws, bolts, pins, or fabric barriers to vary the size of the target area. Motorized devices by their nature are complex devices and often expensive, and not readily available to many consumers.
Patents believed to disclose pitching practice devices having a net or enclosure typical of those found in the prior art include, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,497,485 to Macosko for a baseball pitching target; 5,083,774 to Yalvac for a baseball pitching target device; 5,333,856 to Gery for a pitching practice apparatus; 5,516,115 to McLain for a portable ball practice target; and 5,803,841 to Daskoski for a pitcher's training aid. None of these patents allow a pitcher to train with a catcher, as they are all designed to capture a ball thrown into the strike zone. Further, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,348,291 to Scully for a ball pitching trainer and 5,704,855 to Kellogg, Jr. for a baseball pitching practice apparatus both define an open target area for pitching. Neither patent provides visual reinforcement of a central area of a strike zone to avoid when pitching.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,663,513 to Howard is directed towards a pitching practice device with adjustable strike zone indicator consisting of two adjustable poles extending vertically upward on a base slightly taller than home plate to provide optimum target area for a pitcher. Like other prior art devices, the target indicates areas that pitchers should throw a ball towards a hitter.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,473,227 to Klaus describes a pitchers' device to be used with a catcher and involves a frame split up in thirds to throw a ball through to a catcher. The Klaus device provides no suggestion to avoid a central portion of the strike zone, and in fact has a section through which a pitcher may throw the most hit pitch in the NO ZONE™ (NZ).
U.S. Pat. No. 7,175,550 to Bellah, Jr. et al. of discloses a training aid for pitchers and catchers designed to teach a pitcher to work the edges (inside and outside) of the plate. The device completely covers the traditional area of a conventional home plate and allows an unobstructed view from the pitcher to the catcher. However, the Bellah, Jr. device provides no visual guide vertically as to the dimensions of the strike zone, does not even remotely suggest teaching a pitcher to work the upper and lower regions of the strike zone, and cannot provide any training for those regions.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,695,725 to Burns, Jr. teaches a baseball hitting-pitching practicing device positionable in a batter's box for indicating a strike zone area. The Burns, Jr. device functions as a batter dummy and defines the strike zone only vertically. The Burns, Jr. device provides no suggestion of training a pitcher to aim for the periphery of a strike zone.
There continues to exist a need for practice pitching devices to assist pitchers to improve their pitching aim.